FMA Red Rover
by EarthxAngel
Summary: Summary- This is little bits of information Winry and Ed have been fed all they’re lives, and just little tid bits of what they’ve been through explained with a song called Red Rover by Rosie Thomas.


** FMA-Red Rover**

**Summary- This is little bits of information Winry and Ed have been fed all they're life, and just little tid bits of what they've been through explained with a song called Red Rover by Rosie Thomas. **

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or this song; it belongs to the beautiful and talented Rosie Thomas!**

**&**

**Mrs. Rockbell stood outside watching Winry her younger daughter walk toward the street with wobbly legs guiding her. Her blonde hair swaying in the gentle breeze, Winry smiled up at a man that was walking bye, he smiled down at her and she smiled back her two front teeth missing. Mrs. Rockbell smiled slightly.**

"**Winry come back, don't go toward the street!" She called not really comfortable with the stranger smiling at her. The young Winry turned her head, and began walking toward her Mother. **

_**Red Rover, Red Rover**_

_**Send Winry right over, **_

_**School books in her hand,**_

_**And a shawl over her shoulders, **_

_**And let her run, run as fast as she can. **_

**Winry yawned as Mrs. Rockbell laid her into bed. "Okay Winry, time to say our prayers" she informed her daughter. Winry sat herself up right on her knees, put her small hands together and bent her head down; and her blue eyes closed. **

_**Don't let her grow up to be like her Mother, **_

_**Heart so unconvinced in a world so undiscovered.**_

_**Asking for forgiveness not knowing how to forgive…**_

"**Shut up; you idiot! Your Dad just ran off, my parents are dead!" Winry yelled as the elephant Al had made fell to the floor. "My parents can never come back" she added laying her head back down into her arms. **

"**That's not completely true, some scientists believe through alchemy you can bring the dead back to life, they call it human transmutation….." Ed said as he peered at the elephant he had picked off from the floor. **

"**There will be no talk of that in my house Edward" Pinako said glaring at Ed through her glasses. **

_**And oh, **_

_**Just let her go, **_

_**Oh she's beautiful…**_

_**If you hold her back she may never know. **_

"**Why are you here? You bastard!" Ed screamed as he brought his foot up and let it connect to his fathers jaw. **

"**I came…to see Trisha…." Hohenhiem answered as he picked himself off the ground. **

"**She's dead" Ed answered harshly.**

_**Red Rover, Red Rover**_

_**Send Edward right over, **_

_**School books in his hand, **_

_**And a coat over his shoulders…**_

_**Don't let him grow up to be like his father…**_

_**Smile so set in stone, and opening the door to love…**_

_**Never letting love in….**_

**Hohenhiem stared at his son, who was glaring back at him. He glanced back at his wife's grave. Edward turned around, and began to walk away. **

"**Ed, where are you going? Didn't you come to visit your Mother's grave..?**

_**And oh, **_

_**Just let him go……**_

_**And oh he's beautiful…..**_

**&**

**Ed stood over the lost city in awe and anger. He gritted his teeth, knowing who was responsible for sinking the city. **

"**ARE YOU IN HERE HOHENHIEM!?...TELL ME!" **

**Ed's question echoed off the abandoned walls. **

**&**

**Winry stared at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Ed who was sitting up looking at her in the hospital bed. She held her fist to her chest nervously. **

"**I don't understand…..why you can't tell me where you were and how you got so hurt….." Tears ran down Winry's face as these words escaped her pale lips.**

_**If you hold them back….**_

_**They may never know…**_

_**&**_

**A/N- Hey thanks for reviewing! I was listening to this song, and this idea hit me! Yay. Finally an idea worth writing! If you can't say anything nice don't say it at all please. This isn't in order with they're lifes, it's just little flashes, and sorry for any spelling mistakes or any thing such as that. **

**Thanks-EarthxAngel. **


End file.
